Falling Darkness
by Tigeriffic
Summary: It is a fact that the funniest people are the most depressed, and Beast Boy is very funny. Character Death, T for safety


_Heyo! This is my first one-shot for teen titans. This has nothing to do with the new show "Teen Titans Go!" (No, I don't hate the show. I just prefer the old one). I wrote this at like 3 in the morning, so it's not really my best work. I wrote it because I saw on instagram a picture that said "The funniest people are often the most depressed". So, in my twisted mind, Beast boy became the victim of a one-shot._

_Warning and Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans, just this fic. Character death, and please mind if any of my facts are off about the characters. _

**Falling Darkness**

Beast Boy stood on top of the T-Tower, on top of his home, and looked out towards the city across from him. Inside the tower lights flashed and music blared, the kind of environment that most party animals, such as himself, thrived to find.

Tonight though, that wasn't him.

Tonight he stood alone with the wind pounding at his ears and chilling him to the bone. He could hear almost everything happening below him in the tower, even though he wished he could block it out.

He wanted it to all be blocked out.

Beast Boy tried very hard to search the depths of his mind for when it had started. He concluded it had been when he got his powers, possibly even before. It sent shivers up his spine to even have to go back that far, to think that it started then.

His thoughts swirled to his teams, his first, The Doom Patrol, and current, Teen Titans. He had a hard time imagining one of them not existing, and often thought they were similar. Cyborg had even said that Robot Man was like his early prototype. Another set of shivers, he didn't want then to be the same.

They were both friends to different hims, so they must be different.

His team brought on new thoughts and he looked towards the door to the roof. They had just returned from Tokyo and this was the welcome home party the other titans had all thrown. He tried to think back to all the Teen Titans that had ever joined, but one in particular came to mind. He sighed and looked at his hands as her memories flooded his mind, haunting him like a ghost.

He didn't know if he missed her though.

Terra had been his first crush. He had been so heartbroken when she betrayed them; he didn't do anything for days it seemed. It had been the first time where his depression had left his mind and made him act like it outside too.

The depression may have been why he wanted to make Raven smile so much.

From the minute Beast Boy met her, he wanted to see her smile. It was a personal goal of his. She acted like the feelings he kept bottled up. He hated that. He wanted to change that.

Beast Boy moved his hand slightly, and was reminded of his goal when it hit a cold paper bag. He stood up and took the bag with him, and pulled out a cloth from it. It was bulky and BB flipped up one part of it, running his hand over cool, black, metal.

Below the music had died, and people chatted happily. Raven looked around carefully and walked up to Robin and Starfire. She tapped her leader on the shoulder, and he turned and smiled "Raven! Enjoying the party?"

"Sure." She answered in her monotonous voice, "I'm the life of it, like always."Starfire and Robin laughed awkwardly and Raven just stared back, "have either of you seen Beast boy? I haven't seen him almost this entire party."

Starfire smiled "surely he is fine. Maybe he had to do the throwing of up?"

Robin grimaced, "uhh, Star, don't say that anymore."

Raven rolled her eyes and looked at Cyborg, who was approaching them, "have you seen Beast Boy?"

"I was just coming to ask you three." Cyborg sighed, "no's seen him this entire party." He examined the area carefully, several people actually seemed slightly worried, and some were even going to search around the tower. "Normally he wouldn't disappear like this for a party. People are getting worried."

Raven shrugged, "I don't see why. If you guys can get everyone quiet for a minute I'll try and sense for him." It didn't take long for them to get everyone quiet, and Raven sat in her crisscross position. She began to control her breathing, setting it into almost a rhythm. "Azarath Metrion Zin-" She was cut off and startled from her illusion when a loud bang pierced the air. The titans all over the tower watched as a lifeless green body fell from the roof.

For Beast boy this was different. He had felt like he had been falling into pain for a long long time. He constantly felt like his life was falling in a downwards spiral into a painful darkness. The gun going off only hurt his ears for about two seconds. He finally felt no more pain, but he still felt the falling. This was falling instead into an endless darkness, a darkness that comforted him. A darkness that expressed how he really felt. He felt truly happy once again.

_End_

_So ya, very short and probably horrible. I have no clue what I was doing writing at three in the morning but please, don't think all my work is this bad. I hope you enjoyed, and if not tell me what to fix. Leave a comment, all opinions welcome. Bad or good blah blah blah Tigeriffic out!_

_Love you all~_


End file.
